Gone So Young
by Quantias
Summary: A song fic about Lucas & a girl. Who's the girl? You read, and then you vote by reviewing! :D sequel will be up after i get a few reviews.


A/N: a songfic. Guess who the mystery girl is! (: hahaa. I don't own one tree hill. The song is by Amber Pacific

_---_

_I never dreamnt it'd be this way  
I lost any chance for me to say_

Lucas Scott hated hospitals. He had been there to many times in his life. Especially now, as a teen.

_To say that I miss you, say that I love you  
Will someone please tell me I'm okay_

He didn't consider himself overly sensitive or insensitive, but thinking about the girl that was lying inside the emergency room now, and all the pain that he had caused her, it just made him want to break down and cry. He needed her now more than ever, but how could she be there for him, after all he had done?

_I wasn't prepared for what's to come  
A life made of memories gone so young_

He never should have done all those things to her. He never should have let her down. He never should have left her alone. He had taken her for granted, and not treasured her as much as he should have. He hadn't been fully ready to give her his hundred and one percent, he couldn't give her what she deserved.

_And now I'm regretting all I've done  
But in your heart you know that I'm with you all along_

She had known that he loved her and always would. But whenever things were going well, he would always do stupid things to spoil everything. And this was all his fault. He buried his head in his hands, a sign of shame and sorrow.

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there_

He lifted his head out of his hands, he would try to make things right because he wouldn't give up on her, the girl he loved.

_Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
I'm in your heart tonight_

Lucas would fight for her. He wouldn't give up.

_I never thought that this could go  
And take me away from all I know  
And leave me to think I'm on my own  
But your love will take me, you were the one..._

He always thought that he'd have to deal with things alone, that he was alone, but all along, she had been right by his side. He was just too blind to see it.

_...Who sat through nights  
You held me tight_

_And made sure I'm okay  
And I thank you for the love you gave to me_

She had always been there for him, she was the light to this darkness that constantly consumed his soul. He had never admitted it, but he was scared too. His feelings for her had scared him, completely. He had never really learnt to totally rely on another person. He was scared.

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
I'm in your heart tonight..._

But he was sure they could work things out and make things right, this time. If he ever got a chance to tell her how much she meant to him, and how much he loved her. Why things went down the way they did.

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright_

A tall middle aged doctor stepped out of the room and Lucas leapt to his feet, "how is she doc! Will she be alright?" The doctor nodded, "but she needs some rest. Take it easy on her alright? Don't give her any stress."

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright_

Lucas stepped into the room. She was asleep. Her hair was matted around her head, and her usually red lips were unusally pale. He stroked her soft cheek, "You'll be alright, I know you will." He kissed her forehead softly.

_And if I should fall, I know you're waiting  
And if I should call, I know you're there_

"I love you, thank you for always being there for me."

_If ever you cry just know  
I'm in your heart tonight...  
I'm in your heart tonight._

"I'll always be here for you too."

- - -

A/N: review! & e-mail me at ya'll can vote for who you want the mystery girl to be (: i'm probably gonna write a sequel soon. I really like this story alot. It's probably the best out of all I've written? Hahaa. Oh well, you tell me! Cheers all (:


End file.
